


Nowhere man, please listen

by Nastynewmn



Category: Beatles, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom John Lennon, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Trigger Warning, Overstimulation, The Beatles - Freeform, body issues, first fic, sad boy hours, top Brian Epstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastynewmn/pseuds/Nastynewmn
Summary: It was no surprise that John Lennon (of the all loving band) wasn’t exactly feeling the love. After being titled, “the fat beatle.” By the press, he begins to notice certain aspects about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I really hope you enjoy it! Plan on hopefully adding more x

He couldn’t seem to get the words out of his head.  
“Fat beatle.”  
John had never been one to fawn over looks, let alone even really care about how he looked, but the dim witted reporters words tripped him in a new kind of way.  
He did his best to not let it bother him, but when him and the lads were in the studio, their light banter weighed heavy on him. He began to notice things he hadn’t before; Paul’s thin waist and long legs, Ringos slight muscular form showing through his thinner shirt, George’s overall petiteness. He recalls a dig Paul made at him, all in good health of course.  
“Paul, do you think I’ve put on a bit lately?” He asked, doing his absolute best to not sound genuine.  
“Well,” Paul chuckled, “let’s just say all that fame didn’t just go to your head.”  
John forced a small laugh, feeling the ache in his chest grow. 

Later that night, John sat on his sofa, Brian Epstein in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea.  
“And you’re sure you don’t want one, lennon?” He called.  
“Uh- Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout it, eppy.” John called back, stomach grumbling from hunger. Brian entered the living room, hand clasping his cup of tea as he took a seat next to John. They sat in silence watching the telly, John praying his stupid body stays quiet. Just then, his stomach churned again, begging for food. John shifted in his seat, embarrassed with himself. A few minutes passed, John moving around to try and disguise or settle the sounds of his hunger. Finally, Brian set down his cup and turned his body to face John.  
“Just go get something to eat!” He instructed. John felt himself grow flustered, feeling caught out.  
“I-I dont want anything.” He replied, rather shy. The manager rolled his eyes.  
“You always want something, John.” He teased, playfully, though it appeared John wasn’t in the mood.  
“Well not this time.” He hissed harshly. Taken aback with johns sincere behaviour, he placed a hand on johns knee. The younger man had his arms crossed against his chest as he sat hunched over, lip unintentionally quivering. He looked over at Brian with only his eyes, which were welling with tears.  
“D’you think I’m fat?” He croaked, voice only above a whisper as he threw his last bit of shame out the window. Brian scooted closer, wrapping an arm around the lower of johns back.  
“Of course I don’t! Where would you get an idea like that!?” Brian asked in a soft tone, attempting to calm the boy.  
“Bloody reporters.” John tried to chuckle through his tears, doing all he could to protect his masculinity. God, Brian probably thought he was a big girls blouse. He felt the older gentleman’s hand on his cheek, guiding his face to meet his eyes.  
“You don’t listen to them, understand me? You’re a very handsome man, Lennon. And a beautiful person.” Brian ran his thumb across johns cheek, carefully wiping away a stray tear.  
“And I’ll do all I can to prove it to you.” Brian added with a small smirk on his lips, causing johns to turn upwards ever so slightly.  
“C’mon, I’ll make you a cup of tea, John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian helps show John just how beautiful he really thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s just a small follow up. This chapter DOES have smut in it, so please be wary if it isn’t for you ❤️ X

He felt horribly exposed as he sat against the pillows, shivering in nothing but his underwear. He let his arms rest on his middle, trying to cover some of his stomach which he had grown to so horribly resent. Moments later, brian came back into the bedroom, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and his belt hanging loosely. He sat next to John on the lip of the bed, leaning over to place a kiss on the other mans cheek. The action was almost too sweet for John. He soon caught the older mans lips with his own, kissing him deeply. He stretched an arm out to shut off the light that lit up the room, but was stopped by Brian.  
“We’re going to do something a little different tonight.” he said with a warm smile, leaving a brief peck on johns nose before sitting back up. He stripped himself of his clothing, leaving him just as exposed as john.  
“Y’know I prefer it dark, eppy..” John mumbled as the man was all over him once again, wrapping his hands around johns waist as he sucked his neck.  
“If it were dark, I wouldn’t be able to see all the things about you that I love.” Brian whispered against the shell of johns ear, earning a snicker. He ran a hand up johns relaxed arm, fingers dancing over the skin.  
“I love your arms,” he got all the way to his neck, “and that pretty throat of yours.” He spied the hickey that was threatening to appear. He began to explore the rest of the boys body.  
“I love your broad shoulders and your strong chest.” John never thought his chest was strong. Perhaps a bit flabby but never strong.  
“I love your pretty little nipples.” Brian smiled as he ran his tongue over the nub, John grunting at the sensation. He toyed with the other one until both were erect, johns cheeks redder than a beetroot. He noticed the growing bulge in johns briefs, pressing against him. He trailed his tongue down the singers skin, hearing him grow breathless at the sensation.  
“I love your soft stomach.” Now that one made John tense a bit. It was obvious it was the boys weak spot for his insecurity. Brian pulled back, spreading johns legs so he could rest between them. He helped slide the boys underwear off, loving how hard he was. He ran his hands down Johns thighs, holding his waist.  
“I love your beautiful full thighs, how delicious you look when you spread them for me. And that plump bottom of yours? Better than any I’ve seen on a bird.”Brian squeezed johns cheeks, slowly pressing his clothed cock with Johns exposed erection.  
“Y-you dont ‘ave to do this, Brian.” John stuttered, blushing more than he thought he could. Brian just smiled at him as he pushed off his own briefs, rubbing the twos cocks together.  
“Your cock is so perfect lennon, no wonder you pull in girls left and right.” Brian chuckled, pleased with johns noisy reaction. He stretched his hand out in front of johns face, gleeful when he took his fingers into his mouth, sucking sloppily. When wet enough, Brian brought them to johns hole, massaging the ring of muscle before carefully inserting it. John once again tensed,but quickly relaxed into the familiar sensation. It wasn’t long before Brian felt good enough to add a second one, spreading them around as he continued to stroke the pairs cocks. John rolled his hips into the touch, craving only more. He decided he’d skip a third finger and get straight down to business. He reached for the tub of Vaseline on the side table and lathered himself up, John practically shaking with anticipation below him.  
“Please eppy, just shove it in me already. I’ve ‘ad enough of this game.” John begged, holding his legs open.  
“It’s not a game, John. Now behave yourself.” Brian lined himself up and began to push in menacingly slow. John hissed through his teeth as the burn of being stretched took over, spreading him open.  
“Good boy. So so tight. You look so handsome, you know that? Open on a cock for me.” Brian kept his slow pace until he finally fully inserted himself, his thighs resting against johns bum. The singer just let out a shaky breath as he tried to adjust to the filling sensation, readying himself for what was to come.  
“I think the expression you make when you’ve finally got a cock inside you is my most favourite thing of all.” Brian said rather lowly, eyes dark with lust. He felt Brian’s hands wrap around his hips as he dragged himself out just a little bit before pushing back in.  
“And these hips of yours? Christ. These thighs are my absolute weakness.” Brain said giving them another firm squeeze. He began to rock back and forth, setting a pace. Johns cock bounced and bobbed untouched as he met Brian’s strong thrusts, moaning out when the man grazed his prostate. John wrapped his legs around the back of Brian’s legs for support, wanting the man to lean forward and kiss him once again. As if Brian read his mind, he miraculously did just that. He felt the faint sweat on the managers upper lip as their mouths met, Brian picking up his speed. John couldn’t help but moan against Brian’s lips, even hearing the older man let out a groan or two.  
“G-gonna cum, eppy.” John panted, letting out a whimper as Brian nipped his ear.  
“Cum for me, John. You deserve it. Spunk all over the place if you have to. God, you drive me so crazy-“ with one hard thrust, John toppled over the edge, shooting his load all over himself. The cum dribbled down his belly, glistening on the pale skin. He whined as Brian kept thrusting, growing over stimulated.  
“Almost there, love. Just keep making though pretty sounds.” Brian whispered, concentrating on cumming. He decided to jerk johns cock with his thrusts, seeing if he can make it any more enjoyable. John only cried out, babbling and moaning as his sensitive body was rocked with powerful stimulation. As Brian shot his load inside the man, he continued to furiously jerk off the younger man, loving how he sobbed and drooled, swearing he could see tears in his eyes. Not long after, John released a second time in Brian’s fist, moaning out as loud as he could. He laid there, breath shallow and covered in cum. He had his eyes shut and his thighs still spread, spunk dripping wet from his glossy hole. This; this was truly a sight to see. Brian got up off the bed and grabbed the camera off the Chester drawers. He snapped a Polaroid of the fucked out boy, proud of himself and the beautiful boy that lay before him. He set the camera and the photo down, making his way back to John where he took him into his arms, both contently laying on top of the sheets as they drifted off the sleep. Brian placed a hand on Johns soft side, pulling him close. John may not see how beautiful he was, but if it took doing this until he did, Brian would grateful clear his schedule.


End file.
